Adiós Comandante
by Chica Plutonio
Summary: El día aciago ha llegado, y es el momento de despedirse del Comandante Erwin Smith.


Descargo de responsabilidad: NI SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE HAJIME ISAYAMA.

Solo me pertenecen las ideas desarrolladas. La idea y diseño del Monumento a los Caídos salió de mi imaginación, se agradece no plagiar.

* * *

_Adiós, Comandante._

El grupo de personas estaban de pie en el lugar de reunión. Personas que variaban desde los cargos más altos hasta los simples cadetes que aun no se graduaban de la academia. Miradas solemnes se podían apreciar en los rostros de muchos, la de otros, simplemente era difícil de leer. Los soldados vestían sus uniformes, como un recordatorio de a quien le servían, por qué lo hacían. Bajo el mando de por quien ahora se reunían allí.

A quien ahora, venían a darle el adiós final.

El lugar parecía desolado. Era el monumento a los caídos, un lugar perdido en medio del bosque, abandonado y dejado al olvido, como si apenas importara quienes descansaban allí. Se trataba de una imponente roca, tallada de forma rectangular, de unos tres metros de altura. La cara superior descendía en picada hacia la cara frontal, dejando el borde inferior a unos dos metros del suelo. Las Alas de la Libertad estaban talladas en el medio de su cara frontal, ocupando un buen espacio para ser apreciadas, aun de lejos. Y, aunque el monumento en sí era de color negro, la insignia de la Legión de Reconocimiento conservaba sus colores originales: blanco y azul. Los nombres de los líderes caídos estaban tallados allí. El monumento se hallaba en medio de un claro. Decenas de nombres estaban labrados en la roca, y a su alrededor, múltiples placas de cemento se aferraban al suelo, uno por cada soldado caído. Las placas eran pequeñas, con apenas suficiente espacio para guardar el nombre y la fecha de nacimiento y muerte.

Era el cementerio de los soldados de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

O al menos simbólicamente. No había espacio para enterrar cada cuerpo. Así que, cuando alguien moría, en este caso un soldado, si el cuerpo se podía recuperar, se le entregaba a la familia para que pudieran llorarlo y despedirse. Luego se cremaban. Otras veces, cuando no había tiempo suficiente para ello, dado el estado de descomposición o lo lejano que la familia pudiera vivir, se quemaban de inmediato.

Esta ocasión, tampoco había un cuerpo para despedirse. Ni aun por tratarse del Capitán Irving Smith.

Los soldados se reunieron en torno a su placa. Se habían esmerado por conseguir algo mejor que una simple placa de cemento. Irving, aunque odiado por muchos, también era estimado en gran manera por muchos de sus hombres. Era valiente y aguerrido en gran manera, y así como había sido capaz de enviar a sus subordinados a situaciones de alto riesgo, no dudaba en entrar en acción cuando era él quien debía enfrentarse a la batalla.

Irving Smith era por mucho, un soldado valiente, un guerrero fuerte, un líder nato, determinado y tenaz, nunca se rendía. Alguien que sin duda, era grandemente necesario en la pelea contra los titanes. Había sido capaz de liderar la Legión de Reconocimiento por años, sin tambalearse por los constantes problemas por los que atravesó. Se le culpó por la muerte de muchos hombres, yendo a juicio en una ocasión por ello, fue vilipendiado, acusado de traidor y de farsante, incluso insinuándose que tomaba para él el dinero destinado a la Legión.

Irving era un hombre admirado por muchos. Muchos soldados se sentían animados con solo el hecho de saber que pelearían con él. Ser llamado a la Legión por él, para muchos, fue un grande honor.

Irving personificaba la Libertad que la gente anhelaba. Para muchos, había dejado de ser Irving Smith, un hombre común y corriente, y se había convertido en un héroe, en el líder que la humanidad necesitaba.

Otros, le despreciaban en gran manera por las pérdidas humanas. Aquellos que vivían en las zonas más cercanas al exterior, que lo veían llegar tras cada misión, que habían confiado las vidas de sus hijos en él. Esas personas no podían evitar sentir más que desprecio hacia el comandante. Lo veían llegar tras alguna misión, cabalgando en su caballo, con menos personas que con las que salió.

Y por eso, en el fondo, no podían dejar de sentirse maravillados. Irving siempre volvía a salvo. Casi como, si fuera inmune al poder de los titanes. Entonces recordaban, que después de todo, él era el líder de la Legión. Por algún motivo, había llegado a ese puesto. Luego recordaban que sus hijos habían muerto afuera, y volvían a sentir odio por él.

Pero Irving Smith nunca se rindió. Nunca se dejó humillar por las cosas que decían de él, sino que siempre siguió adelante. Enfrentó valientemente a muchos padres y madres devastados por las muertes de sus hijos, nunca escondió su rostro. Era él mismo quien les daba la bienvenida a los cadetes a la Legión, era él mismo quien se encargaba de decirles a todos que probablemente morirían. Era tan brutalmente honesto a veces, que espantaba a los cadetes, pero era precisamente para que cada quien supiera a qué se enfrentaba al tomar la decisión de luchar por la humanidad.

Y ahora, al igual que muchos de sus hombres, había llegado su propio momento.

Cuantas veces había hecho él lo mismo. Se había puesto de pie junto al monumento, rodeado de soldados, dándoles la despedida a los caídos. Las palabras de Irving eran las más esperadas en ese entonces. Tenía una sabiduría para hablar, para lograr calmar las tormentas levantadas entre las filas por la devastadora muerte, para darles con breves palabras, el aliento que necesitaban los soldados en los momentos de pérdida y dolor. Al escucharlo podían sentir cómo la esperanza poco a poco iluminaba sus corazones, y les daban aliento para no rendirse, y luchar no solo por las personas que habitaban las murallas, sino por los amigos y amantes que habían perdido sus vidas en la lucha, por las familias de ello que nunca más podrían tenerlos de regreso.

El grupo de soldados permaneció en silencio largo rato, en orden alrededor del monumento. Nadie derramó lágrima alguna, como muestra del valor y la fortaleza que Irving les había enseñado. La pérdida que la muerte del comandante representaba para cada uno sería demostrada en batalla.

El nombre _Irving_ _Smith _estaba siendo tallado en una de las alas grabadas en la sólida roca. Cuando el soldado encargado de la tarea terminó, todos miraron a la roca con nostalgia.

El silencio se quebró de improvisto. Uno de los soldados, en el fondo del grupo, alzó su voz y exclamó, lo suficientemente alto para que todos lo escucharan.

—¡Nunca lo olvidaremos, señor! ¡Ofrecemos nuestro corazón!

Las palabras hicieron eco en el claro, impulsándolos a todos, grabándose como fuego en sus mentes y corazones.

Y, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, todos tomaron una posición firme, y en perfecta coordinación, los brazos izquierdos se doblaron en la espalda; y los derechos, cerrados en un puño, golpearon los pechos con brío. Hubo un breve golpe seco, intensificado por cada corazón que fue tocado con el saludo de la Legión. El saludo que indicaba que entregaban su corazón a la humanidad, tal como su líder lo había hecho.

* * *

_Ehm... bueno, estuve pensando un poco, imaginando como serían las cosas si Irving muriera y decidí escribir esto. No lo ubiqué en ningún momento de la línea de la historia, puede ser tanto como tras la victoria de la humanidad como antes, o durante lo que sucede ahora en el manga... Lo dejaré a su imaginación. Me gusta mucho el personaje de Irving, lo considero un gran líder. Los demás motivos están expuestos en el mismo fic._

_Mil gracias por leer, en verdad lo agradezco. Tenía intención de publicar esto hace unas semanas pero no se pudo… Por último, no me linchen, pero ya que no canto ni en la ducha, no toco ningún instrumento y soy un desastre para el dibujo, mi manera de expresarme es la escritura, y este fic en particular va dedicado a la memoria de un gran líder venezolano que admiro y aprecio, y quien lamentablemente también caminó al otro lado del horizonte._

—Fanfiction, 07 de Abril de 2014.


End file.
